


Insulting Intelligence

by ragnarok89



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crime Fighting, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Foe Yay, Geniuses, Hatred, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Love/Hate, One Shot, Parallels, Superheroes, Villains, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They are the smartest people in Townsville, but to not know about the clandestine feelings of each other? That would be insulting intelligence.
Relationships: Mojo Jojo/Blossom Utonium
Kudos: 4





	Insulting Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander/gifts).



In the city of Townsville, there were many intellectuals who used their gifts for fields of science and the arts, particularly literature and theater. Despite acumen, however, these citizens often have a tendency to think and act irrationally, which over-complicates things. Everyone knows that we all do stupid things; it's common knowledge, basically. However, arrogance in one's ability to contain knowledge would cause such tension between ones who are close, creating perpetual rivalries. One in particular would be the cryptic rivalry of Blossom Utonium and Mojo Jojo.

Blossom was the methodical and often straightforward leader of The Powerpuff Girls, the trio of super-powered heroines fighting crime and the forces of evil. Cliche as it sounds, it was their job and Blossom was the designated leader of the troupe. Her unaccountable decision-making and curiosity of their antagonists' motives truly made her one of the many targets one villain would seek. Nonetheless her rationale would soon become overpowered by her emotional complications, seeing that the joys of love would only bring her great tragedy and heartbreak one could never wake up from.

Mojo Jojo, the most formidable and relentless antagonist, had his intelligence tested as well. Time after time, he would unsuccessfully deliver the finishing blow to his entitled rivals in the case of power and self-worth. He too felt that he was worthy of tearing down an enemy's composure, despite the fact that tragedy already befallen his wall of existence. Deposition was a key in his subsistence, making his goal for destruction of all who opposed him, more possible to cloud his mind in delirium. Love would hit him sooner than he thought, but the ardor would either be found in an unrequited folly.

No matter how these two try to explain it, they couldn't understand. They never told each other of their hidden affection, they uttered their hate and mockery of the opposite individual. They certainly had every right to hate each other, but hate and love aren't opposites. Deep down, they knew that as well. Blossom was the only one worthy of Mojo's hatred and vice versa. You would care about someone that much and hate them at the same time. That's the only thing left to say. If no one else knew that, and if they didn't know it, that would be insulting intelligence.


End file.
